Flaws: Social
Merits and Flaws can be selected only during character creation and are purchased using freebie points (although existing Merits and Flaws can be removed or new ones added by the Storyteller during the course of the chronicle). Each Merit has its own point cost, while each Flaw has a point value which adds to the amount of freebie points a player can spend during the creation process. A character may take as many Merits as the player can afford, but no character may have more than seven points' worth of Flaws. The seven possible freebie points earned through taking Flaws (when combined with the 15 freebie points from character creation) can give a character a total of up to 22 freebie points to spend in other areas. [ 1 ] Camp Enmity ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 481 ) * Prerequisite: You may not already be a member of this camp when you first take this Flaw, although you can become recruited (or re-recruited) into the camp during play at the Storyteller's discretion. You have earned the attention and disfavor of a particular Garou tribal camp. Perhaps you're a former member of the camp, or have refused to join them and they feel slighted. Perhaps they feel you've done them wrong, or the camp you are a part of is ideologically opposed to what they stand for. Regardless, all Social rolls when interacting with that camp are made at +1 difficulty. You may take this Flaw multiple times for different camps. Storytellers are encouraged to incorporate Storyteller characters of the appropriate camp into their storylines, so as to make this a meaningful Flaw. [ 1 ] Conniver ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 480 ) There is no honor among thieves, nor trust among liars. You are known as someone whose word cannot be trusted. Whether earned or not, you have a reputation for deceit and treachery, and you lose one die from all Social rolls involving any extension of trust, truth, or believing your words. [ 1 ] Dark Secret ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 480 ) You possess a hidden past which, if revealed, would cause you great embarrassment at best and make you an outcast or even hunted in Garou society at worst. Perhaps you had a lover who is a Black Spiral Dancer. Maybe you were responsible for the slaughter of your former pack or the mysterious death of a sept leader. This secret preys on your mind at all times, even though your friends and packmates are unaware of your shame. Occasionally, hints about your secret may arise in stories and you must take precautions to keep the knowledge from coming out into the open. So long as your secret remains unknown to those who might use it against you, you may keep the Flaw, even if a few individuals discover it. If your Dark Secret ever resolves itself so that it is no longer a factor in your life, you must sacrifice the experience points to buy it off. [ 1 ] Naive ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 481 ) You are hopelessly naive about the nature of reality and see everything through "rose-colored glasses." You may have been brought up in wealth and privilege or be a survivor of abuse and trauma that you have repressed. You are hesitant to suspect evil or foul play in others, which can be a serious problem. The difficulty for any rolls for you to detect another person's ill intent, from the Sense Wyrm Gift to Empathy rolls, is raised by 2. [ 1 ] Twisted Upbringing ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 481 ) The Garou who found you after your First Change, and who oversaw your Rite of Passage and early entry into Garou society, taught you everything they knew -- and it was all wrong. Whether they did this out of ignorance or perversity is up to you and your Storyteller to decide. Your wrong assumptions and skewed beliefs cause you a great deal of grief until someone straightens you out. Eventually you may overcome the problems caused by this Flaw (and be able to pay the experience point cost to buy it off), but in the meantime, it should present you with a number of good RolePlaying opportunities. [ 1 - 5 ] Enemy ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 480 ) You have acquired an enemy (one or more individuals) that not only knows what you are, but also has power of their own. The 1-point version of this Flaw may signify that your enemy is another Garou of your own rank who has taken a strong dislike towards you or who blames you for some past wrong. The 3-point version may represent a pack of Black Spiral Dancers who bear a particular grudge against you or a small group of supernaturally potent werewolf hunters who have tagged you as a specific target. A 5-point Enemy may mean that you have angered one of the legends of Garou society or a powerful elder vampire. [ 2 ] Gullible ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 481 ) Maybe you're slow on the uptake, or maybe you just never learned to separate truth from fiction. Whatever the cause, you're particularly susceptible to lies and half-truths. You lose three dice from all dice pools relating to guile and subterfuge (not stealth), whether perpetrating your own feeble lies or attempting to penetrate someone else's words to find the truth. [ 2 ] Persistent Parents ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 481 ) * Prerequisite: Homid Most werewolves, unless they have Kinfolk parents, sacrifice their family ties after their First Change, in order to protect the Veil. Your parents, however, have not given up on you. They may hire detectives to find you, plaster posters with your picture on it around town, pester radio and television stations to run public service ads, or dedicate websites and utilize social media to recruit the aid of the internet in order to try to find you. They may be ignorant of your new life, suspecting instead that you have run away, joined a cult, or been kidnapped. They may instead have ties to Pentex or other organizations with ulterior motives in locating you. [ 3 ] Notoriety ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 481 ) * Prerequisite: You may not take the Reputation Merit. You have acquired a bad name among the Garou in your sept, either through your own actions or because of something involving your pack. You suffer a penalty of two dice on any Social rolls involving Garou of your sept other than your own pack. Renown (or lack thereof) has nothing to do with your reputation. Your own sept members (other than your pack) dislike you regardless of how much Renown you have. [ 3 ] Ward ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 481 ) You are devoted to protecting someone, perhaps a close friend or relative from the days before your First Change. This may be a child (or wolf cub) that relies upon you for care as well as protection. Or it can be an adult who, because of their connection to you, finds themselves exposed to dangers beyond what they can handle themselves. It could even represent a small pack of wolves who rely on you to protect them from human and supernatural predation. Regardless, your Ward's path is firmly tied to yours in some way, and they have a knack for finding themselves in the middle of trouble, looking to you to save the day. [ 3 OR 6 ] Xenophobe ( Tribebook: White Howlers 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 70 ) * Prerequisite: White Howler You distrust those outside of your own Tribe, and find it difficult to work with them. You make all non-intimidation Social rolls with outsiders at a +2 difficulty, and their Social rolls towards you are made at +2 difficulty as well. In addition any rolls involving cooperation or group efforts with those outside of your tribe are made at a +2 difficulty. The three-point version of this Flaw extends to anyone outside of the White Howlers (and their Kin). The six-point version includes anyone outside of your particular human tribe (Venicones, Taexali, Vacomagi, etc.) or the White Howlers directly related to that human tribe. [ 4 ] Hunted ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 481 ) A dedicated werewolf hunter has targeted you as his quarry, convinced that you are a monster out of legend bent on preying upon humans. (He's not, of course, entirely wrong.) Anyone you know, including your pack members or humans you are close to, may be in danger from the hunter. While your nemesis desires the elimination of all werewolves, his primary focus is on you. As fate would have it, the Delirium has no effect on your pursuer. He is also intelligent and resourceful, far more likely to set nasty traps for you than to blunder into any pitfall you leave for him. [ 4 ] Metis Child ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 482 ) * Prerequisite: Metis characters cannot take this Flaw. You begin play as the parent of a metis cub from an illicit relationship with another Garou. You need to decide the circumstances surrounding the birth of the child -- who the other parent is, when this happened, if you are currently attempting to raise the child in your own sept, or if the cub was fostered out to another sept to avoid further embarrassment. The effects of this Flaw include a two dice penalty to any Social rolls made regarding Garou who know of your child, as well as the additional burden of being required to take responsibility for your cub's welfare (you miserable charach). As a Litany-breaker, you will probably be unable to hold any important sept offices or be trusted with important tasks, no matter how much you strive to prove yourself. If a character sires or bears a metis cub during the events of the chronicle, the penalties of this Flaw may apply, but no bonus points are granted for it.